


Good Thing #973

by phoenixwings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwings/pseuds/phoenixwings
Summary: It starts as a joke. One day Victor’s bored at the rink, watching Yuri struggle through the beginning of learning a new routine’s Victor’s choreographed with him, so Victor pulls out his phone. He feels a bit silly and flirty, and Yuuri’s just gotten back into town after visiting his family, so he texts Yuurisomething great happened to me today!





	Good Thing #973

It starts as a joke. One day Victor’s bored at the rink, watching Yuri struggle through the beginning of learning a new routine’s Victor’s choreographed with him, so Victor pulls out his phone. He feels a bit silly and flirty, and Yuuri’s just gotten back into town after visiting his family, so he texts Yuuri _something great happened to me today!  
_

The reply comes a few minutes later.

 **Yuuri:** what?  
**Victor** : I woke up beside you this morning! <3 <3 <3  
**Yuuri:** . . .  
**Yuuri:** VITYA  
**Yuuri:** … I missed you too.

“Oy, old man! Stop smiling at your phone and pay attention. Show me how to do it again.”

Victor startles, but he puts his phone away. If he’s really Yuri’s coach, now that Yakov has officially, for-real-this-time retired, Yuri deserves his full attention.

The next day Victor receives a familiar text message from Yuuri that reads _something great happened to me today_! Victor smirks. Two can play at this game.

 **Victor:** What?  
**Yuuri:** The barista gave me a free coffee!

Victor’s jaw drops, but he plays along jovially anyway. They go back and forth for few days. On Saturday, they take Makkachin for a walk together and stop to pick up sandwiches for dinner. Victor’s started keeping count, if only in his head, so he texts Yuuri, who’s sitting right beside him, _good thing #13: this sandwich_.

It picks up in earnest after that. They still exchange their normal messages too, little notes like _will you pick up milk on your way home_ or just _have a good day_! In between, though, is a running list of good things that have made them happy. Victor treasures it, especially now that they’ve both retired from competitive figure skating and they don’t spend as much time on the rink together as they used to. Victor choreographs and Yuuri teaches some classes, and both of them do skating exhibitions—both together and separate — but it’s a far cry from their lives of training together for hours and hours every day.

Sometimes their texts of good things mention the big things in their lives, but more often than not it’s the small things they find themselves texting each other. Some are serious, some less so. On one occasion, Yuuri sends _Good thing #413: last night_ , followed by a string of highly suggestive emojis. Victor laughs and almost drops his phone, but not before shooting off a rather risqué reply. Most of the time, though, they keep their exchanges sweet and simple.

They keep it up for years, through the ups and downs of their early married life. The first time Victor cooks an elaborate four-course meal without burning anything, it’s Yuuri’s good thing #481. Their six year anniversary ends up being good things #565-572. When they decide to move to Japan to be closer to Yuuri’s family now that they’re not competing, Yuri in tow, Victor takes a picture of the plush, pink overpriced neck pillow he buys in the airport and sends a message to Yuuri labeling it as good thing #745. They end up buying a house, #800.

As Makkachin gets older, they end up adopting a corgi, which is good thing #829. After many, many long conversations, they start filling out the paperwork for adoption. They day they are approved is #902 and #903, because Victor insists it’s a big enough deal that they can _both_ declare it is as a good thing. It’s still a long process after that, of course, and their days are filled with other wonderful things as they wait. Keeping count makes it seem less like they’re on hold while the universe sorts itself out for them, and it gives them both a sense of normalcy as they hope for good news.

The first time Victor holds his daughter, he’s struck by the fact that this good event, this big and wonderful transformation that’s graced his life, makes so much before it seem so small in comparison.

When they bring her home, Victor and Yuuri settle into the nursery they've made for a few hours. They both just want to treasure this quiet moment for as long as they can. Yuuri sits in a rocking chair, holding her, and Victor’s so overwhelmed with love his breath catches in his chest. This moment is just _so big_. Victor watches Yuuri gaze down at their daughter with a look of pure adoration, and Victor knows he must look just as in awe as Yuuri does as he stares at his husband and child.

He pulls out his phone and makes sure the volume is turned off before snapping a picture. Yuuri glances up.

“What on earth are you sending?”

Victor hums. “You’ll see.” He sends the photo to Yuuri with the caption _Good thing #973: you & our daughter. _

Yuuri’s phone buzzes softly on the night stand they bought and he moves to gently pick it up without unsettling the baby too much.

Yuuri smiles as he reads it, so soft and fond. Victor doesn’t know what he ever did to deserve this, all of this.

Victor waits for just a second, then texts a second message — y _ou’re all the best things to me_. He has a feeling there are innumerable good things ahead in their future.

**Author's Note:**

> I normally keep the short fics to tumblr, but while this one's still under 1K words, I decided it had enough substance to make it to the archive. Speaking of Tumblr,[come chat with me about these dorks in love.](https://burningphoenixwings.tumblr.com)


End file.
